Loss of a freind
by Alpha Wolf kuro
Summary: Its been 1 year sense finns brother died (Jake) and finn has become a skilled sniping assassin who let all of Ooo believe he was dead but what happens when finn bites off more than he can chew find out also finn/fionna marceline/Marshall rated M for cursing and intamasy Disclaimer i do not own adventure time or anyone in it cover photo belongs to dorkynoodle on deviant-art
1. She found out

**For anyone who isn't interested in seeing finn become a total bad ass look away now**

**1 year after the death of his best friend jake finn could not cope with the pain and was never the same he changed his wardrobe entirely he no longer wore his bear hat or blue shirt or pants not even his shoes he now wore a white t shirt and a long sleeve shit under it that was black and white horizontal stripes he wore black skinny jeans and black and white converse he disappeared after the funeral leaving his bear hat on the tomb**

Finn come in finn

im hear over finn replied to the mysterious voice

your target should be leaving the building now

yea I see him now alright going radio silent

***click the headset went off* **

**(pause for our confused audience finn is staring down the scope of his 308Winchester** **The stock is an A-4 McMillan with saddle cheek piece and butt spacers. Many actions can accommodate this design. It has a Shilen select stainless steel match grade barrel with a length of 25" and a 1-12" twist chamber whoa mouthful anyway)**

Alright sorry about this buddy but somebody spayed a lot of money for you to die he said gripping a locket he waited for a man to walk out of his house and took off his safety ***Bang* **the man dropped and finn jumped up and ran with his sniper he got back to the tree fort **(which didn't look too good it was messed up dirty looking and old **

And through his duffle bag that held his gun ammo and other assorted weapons he also took off a bullet proof vest and laid on the couch and passed out but just as he closed his eyes there was a knock at the door he looked at the door and got scared he grabbed a pistol and aimed it at the door

He approached the door carefully and threw it open he saw nothing he looked and walked outside looking around and saw nothing when he turned around he saw a face he didn't expect to see

It was cake fionnas sister he sighed

ooh it's just you he put his gun away

finn we can't keep doing this fionna is starting to ask questions about who im talking to over the phone and is asking where im going she not buying that your dead line like everybody else is

c'mon cake you can't be serious he replied

look finn I can get you maybe 1 more job but its super tough not your usual one target kill job

I don't care I'll take it finn said with confidence

Alright ooh and here I made this for you I know you haven't had a home cooked meal in a while she said with a smirk and left

He opened it it was a couple of cheese burgers he went inside and ate and went to sleep this was the best thing he ate in days

**Quick fionna pov**

Fionna was questioning cake about where she took that food and what she was doing

Fionna I just went on a date with lord monochromicorn calm down

really because I spent the day with lord monochromicorn we beat up ice queen

Cat smirked upset realizing her lie was saw through

Where is he cake

I can't tell you

I knew you knew where he was but why won't you tell me where he is?

Because he told me not to tell you fi because he knows you'll bother him

He's dam right I will im his girlfriend im entitled to know where he is

No fi you were his girlfriend he wants you all to think he's dead for a reason

Ooh yea why is that huh?

Because he is still hunting jakes killer and he doesn't want anyone else to get hurt

That idiot can't see that he's hurting more people then he's protecting she said while crying a river

Uuuuggghhh finns going to kill me for this but if you really love him then

Yea fionna said looking up with tears on her face

You can find him in the old tree house knock on the door 3 times then kick it gently so he doesn't shoot you

She squealed thank you cake she said while she ran off

Im going to go take a nap cake said

Fionna running to finn house encountered some monsters on her way and halfway there she ran into Marceline

Marceline what's up

Nothing she replied with a smile on her face as she said kicking a bag into the dirt

What's in the bag marce ooh just my scraps from dinner

Help me fionna heard coming from the bag

Shut up Marceline said kicking the bag

Marceline fionna screamed in a serious way

what it was a joke he's not my dinner he was some gremlin I found sneaking into my house

ooh ok she said well im off

okay see ya fi fi

Marceline went back to stuffing her bag into the floor

Fionna arrived at the old tree fort she knocked 3 times and kicked lightly

God dammit cake how many times are you going to… he stopped as he saw fionna

Dammit cake

Dammit cake that's all you can say too your girlfriend after 1 year

Go home fionna he said while closing the door

She put her foot in the door

No not until we talk about this

There's nothing to talk about he said with anger

Ooh really so you don't want to talk about me & you

There is no me and you he said while lifting weights

So how about jake is there a jake

Finn dropped the weights don't take it there

I know he died in your arms finn and I know you blame yourself

If only I was stronger he started sobbing opening his locket to see the picture of him and jake

And soon he burst into full on waterworks

Fionna hugged him and then kissed on the lips passionately

As finn realized what happened he kissed back and they took it upstairs where things got intimate

**(uugh that seems like a good stopping point ha-ha R&R and pm with thoughts for the show this Mordok1d saying peace)**


	2. Mission impossible

**What's up guys here is the new chapter hope you enjoy well what are you waiting for read **

Finn woke up early and got out of bed quietly so as not to wake fionna he then flipped down the ladder and outside and called cake on his phone

"What the fuck cake you told her where I was"! he said angrily

"I know finn im sorry but you should have seen her face"

"I did see her face at my door step you have no idea how pissed I am"!

"I know I know I messed up but I did get you that job"

"alright lets here it what do I have to do"

"you have to kill prince gumball"

"whoa what? you said hard not impossible"!

"I told you it wasn't your usual M.o."

"cake that mission is literally impossible the guys house is a straight fortress"

"I told you it was hard so you want out"

"no I can do this"

"good luck finn & glob speed" she said hanging up

he quickly went inside and got dressed he packed all his gear and was heading for the exit when he heard fionna waking up he then ran off

**Quick Fionna pov**

When I woke up I didn't see finn next to me and I heard the door close I quickly sprung up and looked out the window to see finn running off

"finn get back here"!

"sorry no time fi I got something to do"

"you are not leaving me again you bastard"!

"Actually I believe I am"

I quickly got dressed and ran outside but when I got there he was gone but

I knew who to ask to find out where he was going I ran home as fast possible

and slammed open the door to see cake drinking coffee

"where is he cake"!

"nope fionna I can't tell you this time"

"can't or won't"

"can't, won't take your pick they both get you nowhere"

"c'mon cake you told me the first time"

"and that got me an angry call from an employee" she said covering her mouth

"employee"? fionna said more confused than ever

"uhhhhhh I guess the cats outta the bag I have been helping finn ever since jake died giving him missions to kill the people who helped kill jake"!

"you've been doing what"?!

"what quest did you send him on what quest?"

"fi I can't tell you that or else I could jeopardize him and you"

"Even though he could use the help"

"So why is wont you tell me what he is doing"

"You cannot help him fionna he will keep rejecting you"! She said a little annoyed

"I at least have to try" she said running out and crying

**End of fionna pov**

**Finn pov**

If I was going to do this I was going to need help so I went to see an old friend

"hey flambo"

"what the who said that"

"over here"

"ooh my glob finn"?!

"the one and only"

"I thought you were dead"

"that's what I wanted everyone to think"

"well you seem to be doing a good job"

"beside that I need the blue prints to pgs house"

"huh you'd better have a lot of charcoal on you then"

"no I've got something alright it's called a bucket of water"

"whoa man takes it easy I don't want no trouble here take it"

"thanks flambo & flambo"

"yea"

"there is no bucket of water"

"what"!

"hahahaha see ya flambo oh yea & …."

"yea yea I know I never saw ya"

"good boy"

Now I was all set to do my job and I intended to

**End of finn pov**

"cake come in cake can you hear me"

"yea I can hear you honey"

"alright im approaching the destination now"

"okay from the blue prints you gave me there should be an air vent above you"

"yea I see it alright im in"

"okay up ahead is a cross road take a left"

"okay now what "

"there should be a floor below you"

"yea I see it"

"drop down there should be two guards below take them out"

***drops silently Pulls out pistol with silencer bang bang* **

"alright there down"

"out that room there should be a two way hall way take the right"

"okay what next"

"**Next you die"**

Finn spins around and immediately sees a large man

"cake im going to call you back"

"you're big but I've fought bigger"

Finn then reaches for his gun but immediately has it slapped from his hand

He then reaches for one of his knives but is grabbed by the throat

"**I don't think so tiny man"**

"tiny man this" finn said while stabbing him in the stomach

The larger man then drops finn and drops to a knee

finn then brings up his left knee connect it to the man's face

but the fight still isn't over the man then leg sweeps finn

and stands up finn rolls on his back and the man puts his boot on finns chest

and starts stomping on him

finn reaches for his gun while coughing up blood

"**any last words"**

"yea….. bang" finn said firing his pistol through the man 8 times

"if all of gumballs men are like this I won't stand a chance" he said standing up

Finn then sees the man was carrying a grenade finn takes it and drags his body into a closet

"careful finn there's a camera right there"

"thanks fionna" he said looking back

"Fionna"! he said while doing a double take

"sshh keep it down or they'll find us"

"forget them finding us how did you find me"

"Flambo told me I knew you go to him for thee blue prints"

"got dammit flambo"

"he also said that's pay back for the water

"uhhhhhh whatever"

"finn what do you think you're doing"

"trying to break into a fortress how about you"

"im trying to talk sense into my boyfriend"

"fionna can't we just talk about this later" he said flipping past a camera

"no we tried that and you ran off on me remember" she said cart wheeling past the camera

"okay I promise we can talk about this later but right now I need to talk to your sister"

***click***

"cake can you hear me"

" yea now you should take the air vent to your left"

"alright"

"now what"

"at the end of the shaft there should be a large corridor and get ready finn you've got a fire fight on your hands"

Finn and fionna then crawl out the shaft and in

unison "say you have no idea"

**Cliff hanger ha-ha never saw that one coming did you hope you enjoyed this chapter took me an entire 2 days to make**

**Will finn die on this adventure who knows beside me of course? **

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow**

**This is Mordok1d saying see ya**


	3. Falling Far

**Falling Far**

**Alright everybody here's the next chapter stuff you're faces with my imagination**

Finn and fionna quickly slide behind a crate as to not be seen by the men

"Alright fionna this is what where going to do" Finn said not realizing fionna stood up and started shooting

"What the hell are you doing"! Finn screamed

"Taking out the bad guys what's it look"

"It looks like your blowing cover you idiot"

Finn stands up and then starts shooting at the enemies with her

"That's more like it Finn"

"Don't start that crap im still pissed at you"

**Only thing that was heard was the sounds of gun shots**

Finally after two hours the fight was over finn and fionna had some grazed shot wounds but nothing serious

"Finn can we please go home now"

"No one told you to come fionna"

"Ooh please if it wasn't for me you would have been killed a long time ago"

"Don't flatter yourself I count 7 shot wounds on your vest and not a single one on mine"

"Dam I was hoping you wouldn't notice that"

"But Finn doesn't it turn you on"

"No it used to once not anymore"

**Finns mind**

"Ok I know I don't like to lie but c'mon what was I supposed to say yea that's hot let's get it on"

** Back to reality**

"Cake where to next"

"The double doors up ahead lead to gumballs room but these schematics say there impenetrable"

"Great so what do we do now" fionna said annoyed

"I've got it Finn said cake is there an air vent in the room"

"Yea of course but it's too small for any human to get through"

"Then let fire him out"

"Come again"?

"Cake where's the vent"

"To your left Hun"

"What are you doing finn"? Fionna said impatiently

"What happens when your only source of air has a cooked grenade inside of itself"?

"You get out or you get cooked" fionna said while smashing her fist to her hand

"Exactly" Finn said with a smile

***He then cooked the grenade and through it in the vent and moved the box in front of it giving the air only one way to go the grenade then went off and flushed into gumballs room***

Many guards ran out but no gumball

"Finn"! Cake said frantically

"He is on the roof"

"What"?

"Let's go fionna"!

The two then ran to the roof where they saw him in a helicopter taking off

Finn and fionna ran and jumped for the helicopter but finn threw fionna back to the roof

"FINN YOU BASTARD"!

"Sorry fi but I can't drag you into this any further"

He then climbed the chopper to see prince gumball holding a gun

***Bang***

Finn fell of the chopper and to the ground and as fionna watched her lover fall she shot her grappling hook to a nearby tree and jumped she caught Finn but in vain for just as she caught him they both fell from the zip line tumbling to the ground

"Finn"! Cake said screaming "come in finn"!

Everything went cold to Finn and everything was silent the last thing he saw was pgs guards walk over to him

He dreamt of him and fionna running through a meadow as she was dressed in all white dress that made her sparkle in the sun light and he was dressed in an all-white suit despite his hate for suits

"I love you" Finn said to fionna

"Aww isn't that nice lover boys got a crush"

Finn looked with a confused face as he awoke to a punch in the face

When he looked up he saw pgs guards hovering him and he saw he was in what appeared to be a dirty dungeon

"Well well look whose awake boys"

"Your girlfriend didn't last long" he said with a chuckle

He looked at fionna to see her hat was torn and her shirt had been removed as to his dismay he thought they had done the unspeakable to his girlfriend

"What the fuck did you do you dirty fucking grease ball"

"Hey last time I checked you were the one in shackles here" he said while punching finn many times

"Well you boy scouts better check again" he said while punching the guard in the nuts and grabbing him by the throat

"Drop your weapons or he is going to die here slowly and painfully"! Finn exclaimed with anger

"Do what he says boys" all the guards then drop their weapons

"Now up against the wall all of you" they did as they were told finn picked up a gun while throwing the guard captain against the wall with the rest of them

He then shot all the guards and turned to fionna

"Fi you alright"

"Yea let's just get outta here finn"

"No arguments here"

Finn the mustered up all his strength and picked her up bridal style and walked out of the dungeon and back home

When they arrived at the tree house Finn bandaged them both up and put fionna in his bed he then sat on the couch and thought

"Maybe it is time to give up on jake is this what he would really want for me"

"What the glob am I saying it can't be because of fionna can it could that dream I had really have meant something no way"

Fionna then came down stairs covered only in bed sheets she sat down next to finn on the couch

"How you feeling fi"?

"I have felt a lot better" she said while trying to smile

She then laid her head on Finns lap and went to sleep

"She came down here just to go to sleep again"

"No finn she came down here to sleep with you"

Finn immediately turned his head and saw cake

"Ooh thank god it's just you"

"You too got it pretty bad huh"

"You have no idea"

"So you won't off the mission I assume"

"Not even close"

"What but finn you almost died"

"I don't care what he did to me but when you endanger my girl you just booked a reservation with death"

"Go get them tiger "

She said leaving the room while Finn stroked fionnas hair while clenching his other fist

While fionna laid there smiling and said to "herself im his girl"

**Whew that took forever sorry about that everybody but you know school and stuff hope you enjoyed it don't forget to review follow favorite and now there is a poll open about who should die next so please please please vote**

**As always this is mordok1d signing out**


	4. Outta Retirement

**Sorry about the long wait you guys but MordoK1d Is back with the new chapter to his story I've just been really swamped with school work but finally got something breathing room**

**So enjoy**

Finn had woke up after passing out on the couch with fionna he stretched and yawned and slid himself from under fionna he quickly got dressed he was planning to leave fionna behind again for fear she might get hurt again as he walked out of the door fionna was waking up

"finn"? she said with slurred vision

He didn't reply as he left and she passed back out when she awoke she so no finn and punched the floor

"he can't keep leaving me behind im not some lost school girl"! she said with tears in her eyes

**Meanwhile**

Finn was walking through the forest humming the bacon pancakes song when he noticed something following him he kept walking through the forest calmly as to not alert it that he knew it was there

Finn then pulled a pistol and screamed "who are you"

"Is that anyway to treat someone who's been looking for you tirelessly"

Finn put down his pistol and stood up

"why are you following me Marceline"?

"because I want to help"! she said floating out of the shadows

But upon the word help finn started to walk away

"Ooh c'mon finn first I see you at pgs mansion" but as quick as she started she was cut off

"you saw everything" he said a little pissed

"yea I even saw you guys get caught total bummer"

"and you stood there and watched instead of helping us because"?!

"well you have a good point there" she said

"whatever" finn said angry

"I don't understand why you won't let anyone help"! she said while he walked away

A few hours later finn arrived at base that looked like it belonged to the national guard but he wasn't scared not at all

He looked over his shoulder he wasn't going to have any help on this one so he dove in head first he had ran between two cameras and jumped under one and latched onto it as the camera turned each way finn mimicked it's movement keeping him out of camera sight he then flipped on top of the camera and leaped over the wall that surrounded the fortress but he knew he had a lot more trials up ahead he looked for vents but found none he looked but saw only one way in the sewer

"No… no way nope not doing it" but as he uttered that phrase he was pushed in and he fell onto the sewers passage way floor he looked up to see fionna jumping down after him as she landed on the floor

"dammit fionna that hurt" he said rubbing his head

"well now you know how my heart feels on a daily"

"It might be déjà vu but once again" he said turning on his flashlight

"can we talk about this later" he said as he started walking down the sewage passage way

"no you know what let's talk about this now finn"!

"I don't plan on airing my dirty laundry in a dirty place so excuse me but I'll pass on that"!

"well were going to talk about this even…." She began but was cut off

"sshh do you here that" finn said while listening to a stupid hissing sound

"**Long time no sssssssee flake a cat giant hairless cat" **came out of the shadows

(you know the one from episode "Dungeon" the one who couldn't say their names right if his life depended on it)

"my name is finn you stupid cat" he said drawing his gun

"**well where is your adorable dog lake"**

finn started to tear up and fionna noticed

"His name is jake you cock sucking bastard"! finn screamed as he shot at the cat but it simply jumped around avoiding shots making finn look pathetic and weak

He quickly pounced at finn but finn just did a back flip while still being under the cat and dropped kicked the cat in its stomach sending it to the ceiling of the sewer and as it came down finn kicked it in the face sending it flying to the other side of the hall

"**This isn't over fish the human boy not by a long shot"**

"my name is finn you idiot"

"**Ooh whatever" he said walking into the darkness that was the rest of the sewer**

Finn looked at fionna and said "let's keep moving" and so they did

"so want to tell me about the cat thing"

"no"! finn barked at her

"listen finn I know you don't like to talk about anything that has to do with jake but believe me I care for you"

"if you care for me then stop asking questions" he said in a non-chalant voice

"well when you're wigging out and I don't know why what am I supposed to do"?

"will talk about this at the tree house"

"that's all you ever say" she began to complain but was cut off when they heard gunfire coming from above them

"well looks like where not the only ones who want to kill pg" fionna said jokingly

Finn looked at her with a slight smile "it's good to see him smile again" fionna thought

"step back" finn said

Him and fionna took huge steps back and finn blasted through the floor with an ak47 cutting a perfect hole through it as him and fionna climbed through the hole they noticed someone was backed into a corner surrounded by a bunch of guards finn quickly switched to his dual pistols and fire off into the crowd fionna grabbed her m16 and helped finn and as they were devastating the guards

They noticed the figure that was surrounded jump from the line of fire an onto and overhead lamp as finn and fionna finished off the last of the guards they turned to confront the mystery person the person quickly swung down from the lamp and landed in front of them so they could see his face

"Ooh my glob" fionna said letting out a shriek of joy

"haven't seen you in a while" finn said casually

"well I had to fix my hair" the person replied

**Ha-ha cliff hanger who is this mystery person hiding in the shadows eluding your eyes opened a new poll vote on who you think the mystery person is as usual review favorite and follow **


	5. Boom

**Sorry this took so long guys I was busy with another project but here is chapter 5**

**Too loss of a friend**

Finn: hey man what's up

Me: ooh hey Finn it's nothing im just writing you story

Finn: ooh that's cool but don't forget the part about the…..

Me: sshh don't tell them

Finn: ooh ok mind if I stay

Me: not at all my human brother

As the shadowy figure stepped out of the shadow fionna high fived him and finn fist pounded him

"never thought I'd see that bear hat again"

"yea well I couldn't **bear** to leave it at home" finn said making him and everyone laugh

There stood there friend marshall lee looking as extravagant as ever

"what are you doing here tho bro"?

"well I had heard you and fionna were doing this and I decided to bring you guys something"

He handed the fionna a katanna sharp enough to cut through diamond and then he turned to finn

These are for you he handed finn two gold and silver desert eagles that looked magical and had flambo key chains on the hilt of the each gun

"they run off your will power and sometimes your emotion if you're desperate….. just flick the switch to change its energy source and well you know how to use a gun" he said gesturing towards the pile of dead bodies

"well guys I have got to go my mom will kill me if I am not back for dinner "said the floating off teen and waving

The two teens simply waved back and continued with their mission they had to hurry up sun rise in 2 hours

Finn and fionna quickly noticed some stairs and decided to run up them with the up most haste as they ran up the stairs finn saw up fionna's skirt he simply turned his head and thought "poke dot" the two had reached the top of the stairs but before they would dare open the door they hear voices

It was pg and he was pissed he was yelling at one of his guards about why his 1st floor was missing and

Why the intruders weren't dead yet I decided to go in but the tactical way I placed a breaching charge

On the door jake had gave it to me for my birthday awhile back

I put up 5 fingers to signal the explosion time the charge quickly blew up and we went in there was pg laying shocked on the floor and there was his body guard also in frightening shock he ran off so that he would live

Pg yelled at him "get back here you coward"!

Pg turned and tried to grab the gun his body guard had dropped

Finn simply shot It out of his hands

"this is where you die prince gumball"

"Correction finn this is where we die" he retorted

He said rolling over to show a 45 pound active piece of c4

"you crazy bastard"! finn yelled as he grabbed fionna rapping his arm around her waist and throwing her out the window as she was falling she creamed noticing she fell from a at least 60 story drop but

She then noticed the bungee cord around her waist and the cord bounced her around for a while then dropped her on the floor **meanwhile** finn looked at pg and he said "**vei muri împreună cu târfa aia proastă și acest teren va fi al nostru ma ierte Domnul, șarpele te-am reușit**"

Finn looked confused but didn't have time to think about that he quickly ran towards the window but wasn't fast enough to escape the blast as it went off finn was thrown out the window by the fire that had managed to burn through his vest and clothes and leave him with a permanent burn on his back he screamed loudly louder than any other man had ever screamed

He was tossed from the building at high speed he hit a tree and just about every branch on the way down fionna only watched as Finn fell from the tree after having been stuck by many pieces of glass and branches all tearing through his soft pink skin he finally hit the floor and fionna came rushing after him

"ooh my glob finn are you alright"?!

"ooh man that really fucking hurt Aww man that hurt really bad" he complained while sitting up

"holy shit finn how are you still alive" she said gesturing to the injuries

"it's nice to see you to fi" he said with a smirk

"c'mon let's just get you home you idiot" she said smiling

the two walked for what seemed to be hours

"hey fi if you wanted that talk this would be the time" he said thinking he might not make it home

"well I just wanted to know why you keep leaving me behind"

"c'mon now fi you're a smart girl and you already know the answer to that question"

"I know you want to protect me but I can handle myself"

"is that so well you should really try to see it from my point of view"

"I know you don't want anyone else to die but you have to let us hel….." she was cut off by finn kissing her

They were right outside the house they bust through the door still kissing and landed on the couch but didn't stop there they took this romance all the way upstairs and got intimate

**Don't worry everybody there is a lot more than just pg in this criminal organization **

**And finn will soon find that out the hard way don't forget R&R and F&F this is MordoK1d saying peace**


End file.
